erins_total_magical_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Everyone and Erin
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Erin. Overview Erin originally came to Total Drama Island to make new friends. She didn't care about winning, being a celebrity, or the million dollars. Despite being on the Screaming Gophers, she was determined to make friends by going so far to befriending the other team much to Heather and Courtney's ignorance. Not only she gain friends but gain enemies as well. And while not interacting with the Revenge of the Island contestants, she believes she already knew them before meeting them physically. During her time as a host, she's more benevolent to the contestants to the point some who hated her was impressed. She will not hesitate to save them from life-threatening dangers or weird things even though if some are contestants she hates or neutral with. She will also refuse to let them help or get into danger, concern for their safety. In short, she tends to be very overprotective of them. Alejandro Alyssa Erin and Alyssa meet prior to ETMA. They were the best of friends until Erin found out Alyssa's family were hyenas. But Alyssa came in terms telling Erin despite her family are hyenas, they are still friends. After a while, the hyenas understand their child's wishes and let them be friends. Erin and Alyssa been best friends ever since. Anne Maria Beth Blaineley They never interact but in Hawaiian Style when Erin saw bandaged up Blaineley in a dolly and Bruno chewing on her, she tried to hold in her laugh. In Mystery and Cats Burglar, Blaineley wanted to co-host with Erin but Erin refused. In Heating the Bakery, she tried again but Erin still refused. In Host Kidnapping and Searching, upset for not being Erin's co-host, she told Chris the location of ETMA, resulting Erin getting kidnapped by him. She tried to blame it on J.Z. When she blurts it out, out of anger, Erin had Blaineley arrested, permanently eliminating her from the competition. Bridgette Cameron Carl Echidna Chef Hatchet Chris McLean At first Erin was friendly and skeptical about Chris like being skeptical about a TV show. But later on, she was shock and disgust about Chris' sadistic and heartless nature especially leaving the contestants to get killed or liking the drama such as relationships breaking up. From then on she disliked Chris. By the time of Total Drama All-Stars, she begins to hate Chris a lot because of Gwen being on the Villainous Vultures. At one point that whenever Chris is absent or in peril, she becomes happy or abandoneds him. Still she has her moments where she ask questions about the challenges politely. Chris, on the other hand, likes Erin (as much as he likes Gwen) because of her goofy nature, annoying the contestants she doesn't like or vice versa, and her "Tweety Bird" humor on Heather, Alejandro, and the other antagonists. Also he was impress by her fighting skills and singing. But he still gets annoyed and despises Erin. Many times when it was down to five contestants he doesn't care if there's actually six: saying she doesn't count. On All-Stars after Erin loses sanity, Chris calls her a "nutbar" and loves it for high ratings (unaware she did this because of her fear for Mal). Along with Alejandro, Heather, and Mal, he was shock to discover she was a princess (and married) ON HIS SHOW! In Pilot, she mimics Chris's voice as a joke for the show. She then reveals he shipped him and Chef to Alaska. He called her and she politely and sarcastically ask Erin how was Alaska. In respond he yells at her before she hang up. in Host Kidnapping and Searching Chris kidnaps Erin and takes over the show. He had no trouble torturing or taunting Erin even locks her in a cage with a spider above her, ready to eat her and putting a video footages of Mal to scare her more. In her confessional, Erin claims Chris wasn't the first villain to torture her with her worst fears. But soon, everyone came to Erin's rescue and Chris was taken away. Cody The Collector Outside of Total Drama and Erin's Total Magical Adventure, they were enemies since Erin was young due to Collector's obsession of laminating her and her father, Bonkers. One day, they made a deal to be on her show in the Cartoon City episode. Unfortunately, he backed off on the deal and decided to laminate the contestants. Luckily Erin, SG, and the remaining uncaptured contestants rescued everyone on time. Courtney Cure Fortune At first Erin was thrilled to meet her and grateful she saved her life from Phantom, but when Cure Fortune told Erin not to trust Cure Princess or her team, she got dumbfounded and annoyed wondering why she said that. Dakota Dawn Dipper Sometimes Erin gets frustrated and annoyed by Dipper's selfishness while the latter thinks the former needs to be more realistic and grow up to understand due to her being older. Dipper hates it when Erin makes a "face" whenever he did something wrong, knowing she's gonna berate for his selfishness. Nonetheless, Erin's very protective of Dipper because she hates to see a child hurt or in danger and they are good friends. Erin became closer to him when he was possessed by Bill. Awhile Dipper doesn't get why Erin can't act her age sometimes, until he figured out in Weirdmaggeon that just like him and Mabel, Erin, along with Skullgal, are afraid of growing up too fast due to believing they think growing up was a bad thing. Jack added that SG and Erin take their time to grow up at their own pace. DJ Dudley Puppy In Paintball Bad Guy Hunt, Dudley tried to apologize to Erin for the villain incident, but she refuses to accept his apology, even when Dudley pleads for her forgiveness. After saving her from a giant can of nacho cheese can, she finally forgives him even had fun at his party with him and the Chief. Duncan Eva Ezekiel Fang Erin and Fang have an on and off relationship. While Fang treats Erin like he does with the other contestants, Erin's not completely scared of him and tries to get on his good side, mainly helping him get to Scott. During All-Stars, in Heroes vs. Villains, Erin calls him a big bully and raspberries only to be nearly chomped at by him making her yelp out of the water. In Erin's Total Magical Adventure, Erin somehow made a deal and allowed Fang to come on the train, possibly the deal was if Scott does anything bad, she'll let Fang on Scott. Geoff Gwen Harold Heather Ichigo Izzy Jo Justin J.Z. Katie and Sadie Leshawna Lillani O. Possum Lindsay Mabel Despite different ages, Erin and Mabel are close due to their eccentric, fun-loving personalities and interests. They can relate they hate growing up and facing reality. But Erin assures, like Stan said, that you need to grow up at your own pace and that still have fun even as an adult. Mike Noah The two never interact due to Noah's early elimination in Total Drama Island and being on separate teams in World Tour. In Dodgebrawl, like the rest of the team, she was not happy with Noah's laziness and smart remarks instead of helping. She even agreed with Heather for once. In I See London..., when Noah was mocking Sierra, at first she glared but started laughing when he and Noah shared jokes. In Pranking Nether-Of-Them, Erin was mad at Noah for being so insensitive about being stuck in the creepy dimensions. In Heart of the Treasure and Dragons, when Noah was mention, Erin regrets being mad at him and forgives him for the incident back in Netherworld and hope he forgives her. Owen Penelope B. Kangaroo Phantom Richard Robbie Sam Sandra Koala Scott Erin and Scott didn't interact until All-Stars. Like the other 'villains' or mean contestants, he's annoyed by Erin's eccentric and child-like tendencies and scared of her anger. In return, Erin doesn't like him due to his past deeds on Revenge of the Island. She also enjoys his misfortune with Fang. In Saving Private Leechball, after Jo, Heather, and Alejandro failed to manipulate Erin and the latter saying she wants to be manipulated by somebody else, Scott try to manipulate Erin and team up with her only to get either growled at or punched. Selene Sierra Skullgal The two are good friends and act as sisters to each other. They knew each other for a while. According to SG, Erin was the reason she trusts people more. When they first meet, SG didn't trust Erin but Erin stayed and befriended SG much to her chagrin. Soon SG starts to trust Erin and they been friends ever since then. Tails They knew each other for a long time. At first before arrived at Total Drama Island, he was Erin's boyfriend. During Erin's absence from Total Drama, their relationship got rocky and hard due to Tails' being possessed by King Sombra's black crystals. After he was free and before Erin went back to Total Drama, they got married. By the time of Total Drama All-Stars, Erin been thinking about Tails and promised to tell everyone about their relationship at the finale. Now he works at the Aftermath while Erin hosts, he still returns to check on Erin. Like when one time she was sick, he came to the show and taken care of her. They still missed each other. Now he's able to co-host with her for Erin's Total Magical Realms. Trent Tyler Wing The two themselves are good friends and Wing had acted as Erin's agent on Total Drama All Star to get her and SG out of there. Through they do have different view on things, the two are always there for each other and Erin does know Wing is really the Green Hood. Despite her family being polices, however, it is clear Erin won't turn in Wing no matter what. Zoey Trivia See also Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone interactions Category:Everyone friendships Category:Everyone conflicts